


When We Look To The Sky

by lukeinallhisglory



Series: Muke [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut (sorta?), No Ashton or Calum sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeinallhisglory/pseuds/lukeinallhisglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Luke and Michael get distracted trying to go out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Look To The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, I just felt like I should upload it anyway.  
> Pretty similar to  
> "Nothing Shines Quite As Bright": http://archiveofourown.org/works/5105471  
> "These Words Were Never Easier": http://archiveofourown.org/works/5284445  
> Hence why all three titles are from "Miserable at Best" by Mayday Parade  
> This is purely a work of fiction and I'm not affiliated with 5SOS.   
> Anyway, enjoy :)

“Luke, we need to go, what the fuck is taking so long?” Michael’s voice called up the stairs.

“I’m trying to find a shirt to wear since my laundry’s still in the washer,” I called back, zipping up my pants. 

Michael sighed, and I heard him coming up the stairs.  “Take one of mine,” he mumbled, pulling one out of his drawer. He handed it to me and I took it, smiling dumbly at him.  He sat on the bed, waiting for a second before he noticed me grinning. “What?” he blushed.

“You love me,” I cooed, wiggling my eyebrows and walking over to him. 

“Would you just put the shirt on,” Michael grumbled, ducking away from my lips and pushing on my chest.

“Really want me to?” I flirted, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t need this right now, not in these pants, not while we have somewhere to be,” Michael reminded us both as his eyes darted down my exposed torso. 

“I’ve gotten pretty good at taking your pants off, Mikey,” I smirked, sitting in his lap.

Michael licked his lips, one hand sitting on my waist.  Now that his tongue brought my attention to them I couldn’t help but notice how his red hair made his lips look even pinker.  And then I couldn’t help but notice that his skin was luminously pale against his black clothing.  “Would you just get dressed,” he mumbled after a few seconds of deliberation, clearly eye-fucking me. 

“I just think you’d look better a bit sweatier,” I murmured, shifting around on Michael’s lap, creating as much friction as I could without being too obvious, trying to assess how much of an effect my words had.  “You dirty little bitch.” I grinned. 

Michael’s lips crashed into mine and he shoved me down on the bed, climbing on top of me, straddling my waist.  He kissed me deeply, biting my lower lip, licking into my mouth, sucking on my lip ring. He grabbed my hips and we both moaned as he tried to get a little friction between us, and suddenly we were both breathing raggedly, basically panting.  His lips dipped down my jaw to my neck where he latched on to the spot just below my ear and sucked and bit and kissed it until I was completely useless.  “Mikey,” I moaned as his lips found their way to my collar bones, nipping at them and dragging down my chest.  I gripped the sheets desperately, unable to hold in my moans.  He hit the top of my stomach and suddenly he was sucking and licking his way down to the waist band of my jeans, then licking a hot stripe back up, looking up at me, grinning when he saw my slack jawed expression. My entire torso had erupted in flames, the heat pooling everywhere his lips touched me. 

“Can I…? Is this ok?” He asked hesitantly, his face flushed, his words breathy.

“Keep going, baby,” I nodded, panting heavily, my heart thumping wildly.  He took my pants off and climbed back up to me, sitting between my legs. 

“I love you,” He murmured, kissing my neck. 

“I love you, too,” I gasped as he started sucking another mark into my skin, weaving my hands into his hair. 

“So beautiful,” he hummed to himself, making me blush.  His burning trail of kisses moved down my neck and then down my shoulder, where he bit the skin there, making me gasp. 

“Mikey,” I moaned again. 

He had me whining helplessly and tugging at his hair as he assaulted my stomach again. “So, so beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you liked this one check out the links in the first notes to the other two. Comment and leave kudos, as that would be amazing. Other than that, just have a great day.


End file.
